114597-is-this-suppose-to-happen
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the offer, but again this was simply used to illustrate why world bosses shouldnt be in the attuning process. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Of course they should. It's only place your guild will get raid experience before you set foot in a raid. | |} ---- Personally i think that attunements should only involve tasks that are solo or 5 man content. But the devs can go ahead and make it as easy or as hard-hard-super hard as they want but dont put WB into it. DO something like give a 5man instance raid-like encounters. Take a look at the WoW fights in Heroic Shadow Labs and Heroic Steamvault. I know that SL was part of an attunement process for Kara i think it was, i think SV was too. But those fights werent simple tank and spanks...I'm not gonna look up the fights on wowwiki but just off the top of my head i do remember Heroic Murmur had a "you are the bomb" mechanic like Geddon in MC, a pull where he pulls a random person towards him and right afterwards he does an aoe that damages and does a silence. I think that this might also make the filling raid spots easier for everyone all around. Good players no longer get stuck on attunements simply because they cannot get enough people. And guilds wont have to host as many attunement runs for new recruits. And attunement runs are something a lot of people will take advantage of too. New people get recruited into a guild, they do their attunement run, new people get attuned and gquit to join a better raid guild. I've seen it happen lots of times in several different forms...attunement for a raid, member needed a resist set, member needed to build up their resume first before applying to another guild etc. | |} ---- ---- I can see it now, my application to be a raid lead: organised a few WB groups, no prior experience. Why yes cunning! You're totally qualified thanks to skills you honed during the long hours of begging people to come help! :lol: ᵂᴮ ⁼ ʳᵃᶦᵈ ᵉˣᵖᵉʳᶦᵉᶰᶜᵉ, ᴵ ᶫᶦᵗᵉʳᵃᶫᶫʸ ᶜᵃᶰ'ᵗ ᵉᵛᵉᶰ⋅ | |} ---- ---- I think he means raid as in a raid group. Not a four man jump group, an actual 20 man raid. I think that's the problem with this picture here. Someone wants the only content that requires more than 5 people removed from raid attunement, a progression period leading up to running the content in the game that takes more than 5 people. So there's a problem with the logic that raid attunement should get rid of world bosses, because they sometimes can take more than just a party to kill, and if you can't kill them you'll never get to the content that takes more than a party to kill. | |} ---- You know, people are just starting to realize that's the ONLY skill that matters against the first and second Roster Bosses ;). | |} ---- I have been through every boss and mini boss up to and including Prototypes in GA. Silvering dungeons remains more difficult than any of the mini bosses I've fought, X-89, or Phagemaw. Kuralak was much harder to learn than anything in any of the dungeons, but at this point, I can do the entire fight in my sleep. If I could ever get the orange gloves to drop, I would have already imbued that step many times over (don't get hit by any red during the entire Kuralak fight). The world bosses are legitimately the worst part of the attunement step. None of the fights are fun. None of them are challenging. None of them involve any sort of coordination or skill or actual effort. They are dull. Attunement is stupid. World bosses are stupider. Make GA attuned keys drop from GA bosses (all of them). Make the attunement account wide. Or just remove it. We're at the point that we just need more bodies, any bodies, and we could effectively down more content. Stop this attitude that you know best. People that have been calling for this since release (hell, since beta) have been proven right. It's time we should implore Carbine to listen to them. | |} ---- Human mean that people now moan about raid being too hard instead of dungeons and not get mechanics. Yep, sure is right there. | |} ---- At least I'd get to start at lv 55. | |} ---- ----